Stilinst'Ink
by Kyrachii
Summary: [UA] Stiles a tendance à se faire trop de films, il le sait. Mais comment interpréter l'attitude de ce mystérieux -et effrayant- inconnu qui revient chaque mois dans son salon de tatouage, et qui lui chamboule de plus en plus le cœur ? Ne peut-il pas espérer ? Ou au contraire, le regrettera t-il ?


**Disclamer :** Je ne possède en aucun cas les droits sur Teen Wolf, sinon seulement les Sterek Shippers seraient heureux ! Je ferai même une série Spin-off rien que sur eux en fait ! L'aube de la fin de la série se profile au loin et le fandow va devoir survivre grâce aux fans.

 **Rating :** M, en raison de quelques mots crus -j'aime ça moi- et d'un lemon -étrange-.

 **Pairing :** Sterek, l'ami. Sterek. Je ne dévies pas de la route que Jeff a tracé pour moi -même s'il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement-.

 **Situation :** UA. J'en dis pas plus. Kiss.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Alors je dois être parfaitement honnête. Ceci, chère personne, est la toute première fanfiction Sterek que j'ai écris. Cependant, car il y a toujours un cependant, j'ai laissé croupir cet écrit dans mon ordi pendant quoi quelques mois -oserais-je dire presque un an?-. Donc pardonnez moi le côté un peu gamin du truc, c'est mon moi d'avant qui l'a écris, et mon moi de maintenant qui la termine. Merci a mon amie, mon acolyte et béta-lectrice Pouet pour son travail ! Ton petit rire quand tu la lisais à la BU me fait toujours chaud au cœur quand j'y penses !

* * *

Derek errait entre les cartons, à la fois désespéré de tout finir à temps et heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à convaincre Stiles d'emménager chez lui. Au manoir Hale. Ce monument tout retapé depuis des lustres. Il arpenta les couloirs et vérifia que chaque pièces avaient subi la tornade du déménagement, à savoir des cartons, des cartons et encore des cartons.

Il rentra dans la chambre de Stiles, voulant être sur que ce dernier n'avait rien laissé traîner. Alors que son regard arpentait les lieux, l'extrémité d'un objet rouge dépassant d'un carton mal fermé piqua sa curiosité. Il trancha le scotch d'un coup de griffe et attrapa le carnet rouge. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris que Stiles ai ce genre de cahier écorné, vieux dont les pages étaient jaunies par le temps, mais surtout par la quantité de mots couchés sur le papier quand il l'ouvrit.

Derek n'était pas d'un naturel curieux à la base, mais quand cela touchait à son homme, plus rien ne refrénait son envie d'en savoir plus. Cette fois ci n'y fit pas exception. Après un regard derrière lui pour être sur que Stiles n'était pas sur le point de rentrer dans la chambre, il partit s'asseoir dans un coin, contre le mur, caché par les montagnes de cartons qui assiégeaient la pièce.

Et alors il l'ouvrit de nouveau, avec un léger stress, une peur naissante et une immense envie de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. L'écriture était chaotique, - pas étonnant de la part de Stiles, pensa t-il -, comme s'il avait été pressé de vite écrire, pour ne pas oublier.

Les premiers mots laissèrent une empreinte glacée dans le dos de Derek. _Mars 2015_. Le mois de leur rencontre, 5 ans auparavant. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille et il comprit qu'il avait entre les mains le journal intime de son amant. Une nuance de culpabilité s'ajouta donc a son cocktail de sentiments contradictoires. Pourtant, elle ne fut pas assez forte pour empêcher ses yeux de dévaler le reste de la feuille.

 _ **Mars 2015**_

 _Encore un mois plus ou moins tranquille, rien de bien méchant, comme d'habitude. Les clients sont soit chiants, soit sans gène, ou encore mieux, ils veulent trop pour trois fois rien. Comment expliquer a ces connards de riches que je ne peux pas leur tatouer un dragon sur toute la surface du dos, y passer plus d'une dizaine d'heure et ne les faire payer que 100 euros ? Ils s'en foutent, alors moi aussi. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir._

 _Mon salon n'est peut être pas le plus beau, le mieux aménagé, mais JE suis le meilleur tatoueur des environs ! Je ne me suis pas fais chier à accepter des petits boulots pourris comme dératiseur ou baby-sitter pendant des mois pour entendre des vieux cons me faire des réflexions sur le comment je gère mon business. J'ai monté mon salon, le Stilinst'Ink, moi même._

 _Je me ferai un malin plaisir a leur tatouer une vieille licorne moisie sur le cul si j'en avais l'occasion ! Et au diable les conventions et normes sociales. Ce job, c'est ma vie. Ma vie. Grâce a lui j'arrive à être plus calme, plus posé. Moi qui suis une pile électrique, doté en plus d'hyperactivité et de troubles de l'attention, je suis plutôt veinard d'avoir trouvé un travail dans lequel je suis bon et concentré._

 _MAIS je m'éloigne du sujet là. Si je commence à écrire ce journal, c'est pas pour raconter ma vie. Enfin... Si, quand même un peu, mais c'est surtout pour garder une trace écrite de ce qui m'aie arrivé la semaine dernière. On sait jamais, s'il revient pour me tuer..._

 _C'était quoi déjà, mercredi dernier ? Alors que je faisais les finitions d'un dessin, la porte du salon s'est ouverte pour LE laisser rentrer. Jésus-Marie-Joseph, ce mec la m'a tout de suite foutu la trouille. Alors je vais le décrire, si jamais on le recherche pour meurtre, qu'il m'a déjà assassiné et que quelqu'un tombe sur ce carnet. C'est pour ça qu'il est rouge, d'ailleurs. Ça attire l'œil, la connotation avec le sang, tout ça quoi..._

 _Enfin bref, la description du présumé serial killer-gangster-mafioso : plutôt grand, disons 1m80. Les épaules larges, la carrure d'un mec qui aime bien aller à la salle de muscu (ouais, ou tout simplement qu'il s'est exercé en taule !). Le teint un peu halé, brun, les yeux verts, une barbe de trois jours. Et des sourcils étonnamment expressifs. Sans oublier la veste en cuir. Et je me permet de rajouter un élément au décors ! Chers flics, votre homme à dorénavant un tatouage dans le dos. Entre les omoplates. C'est un triskel qu'il m'a demandé. Pas très original, mais ça avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui._

 _Je dois avouer qu'a part son air un peu coincé socialement, et en épargnant son aura de tueur en série, son regard m'a laissé perplexe. Sans rire. Pas pendant que je le tatouais, bien entendu puisqu'il était allongé sur le ventre, mais après. Ce genre de regard flippant qui vous file les jetons jusque dans vos cauchemars. Insistant et perçant, de quoi vous mettre à l'aise direct..._

 _Et sa voix. Rauque mais pourtant douce, comme s'il essayait de faire baisser la garde d'un gosse avant de le tirer a l'arrière de sa camionnette. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'en parler._

 _Voilà. Si Monsieur-Je-Mangerai-Ton-Âme-Avec-Des-Frites venait de nouveau pour me poignarder, et repeindre les murs de son sanctuaire avec mon sang, ce sont mes derniers mots. Enfin, pas tout a fait puisque je suis en train d'écrire et pas de parler, mais bref, je me comprends !_

 _oOo_

Derek fronça les sourcils, à la fois amusé et légèrement vexé. Alors voilà comment Stiles l'avais vu à leur première rencontre ? Un serial killer assoiffé de sang ? Franchement ? Cependant, il ne pouvait pas totalement lui donner tord. A ce moment là, il était un peu plus renfermé sur lui même que d'ordinaire, c'est à dire carrément au stade asocial.

Et Stiles avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Comme une sorte de sort qu'il lui aurait jeté sans s'en rendre compte. Un enchantement, c'était le terme exact. Derek s'était senti apaisé tandis que Stiles lui apposait le triskel dans le dos. Au delà de la douleur, un sentiment étrange de bien être l'habitait.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent et se replongea dans le journal, voulant découvrir pourquoi et comment Stiles avait succombé a son charme de … gangster ?

 _ **Avril 2015**_

 _Okay, okay. C'est plus une plaisanterie là, bien que ce n'en était pas une le mois dernier. IL est revenu. Oui, oui, LUI. Mon fameux traqueurs de chaires fraiches a dévorer. Et cette fois ci, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer. Je me suis dis «Oh putain, il a échafaudé son plan depuis la dernière fois, et maintenant c'est l'heure du Jugement Dernier !». J'avais même pas de quoi me défendre ! J'étais mal._

 _Mais contre toute attente, et alors que j'allais bondir pour m'échapper, il m'a tendu une feuille. J'ai failli tomber dans les pommes... Ben quoi, j'ai cru qu'il me sortait son flingue ou j'sais pas quoi ! C'est alors en tremblant que j'ai attrapé sa feuille. Je me suis dis que c'était peut être une liste des exigences que je devait remplir pour qu'il me laisse la vie sauve, j'avais le cœur qui tambourinait._

 _Un oiseau en cage. Voilà ce qu'il y avait sur son maudit papier. J'ai pensé que c'était la fin, que c'était un message assez poétique pour me faire comprendre qu'il allait m'emprisonner pour le restant de mes jours afin de lui servir de défouloir humain. J'ai eu du mal a déglutir, sérieux..._

 _Mais non, il voulait juste un autre tatouage. A cet instant précis, je ne saurai exprimer le soulagement qui a transcender mon corps. Purée, j'avais tellement eu peur qu'il avait du le sentir ! Quand un léger soupir d'apaisement a franchit mes lèvres, les siennes ce sont retroussées dans un espèce de rictus. Le genre de sourire un peu flippant sur les bords, je sentais que la peur remontait en moi._

 _Puis la seconde d'après, plus rien. Rictus effacé. Retour neutralité. Sur ce coup, pour me rassurer je me suis dis qu'il ne devait pas sourire souvent, d'où sa flagrante incapacité à en faire un plutôt potable. Du coup, je me suis sentis légèrement coupable de l'avoir jugé si rapidement. Il était peu être tout simplement dans une mauvaise passe et ne se sentait pas de sourire comme un idiot à un mec qui allait le tatouer._

 _Alors à travers ma culpabilité, je lui ai souris a mon tout, comme pour m'excuser d'avoir eu un jugement si hâtif à son égard. Il a semblé être surpris, à en voir le regard qu'il m'a lancé. Comme si personne ne lui souriait non plus. Cette fois ci, ça m'a fait de la peine pour lui._

 _Je lui ai tatoué son oiseau en cage sur le flanc gauche. En essayant de rendre cet oiseau plus gai que ce qu'il ne devrait l'être, en rajoutant des couleurs vives et en accentuant les détails de son plumage. Lui seul sait ce que ce tatouage signifie, bien que j'en ai une petite idée. Sombre et triste idée._

 _Cependant, il m'a semblé en paix avec lui même quand j'ai eu finit mon travail. Comme si cet oiseau enfermé lui permettait de prendre son propre envol. Comme si cet oiseau ne le représentait pas lui, aux prises avec des problèmes qui l'emprisonnent, mais plutôt une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaite garder sous contrôle. Qu'il souhaite canaliser et gérer, sans pourtant l'éradiquer._

 _Je me suis sentis content pour lui, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut être que l'idée d'avoir permis à cet homme d'avancer m'a soudain rappelé pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ce métier en tout premier lieu. Pour aider les gens, à ma manière. Pourvoir leur permettre de garder sur eux un souvenir, une envie, un rêve. Quelque chose d'impérissable et d'éternel._

 _Alors j'étais mois aussi en paix avec moi même. Et je souhaitais que cet homme se sente aussi bien tout le reste de sa vie. Sans tuer personne pour ça, bien entendu !_

 _Quand il est parti, j'ai repensé à beaucoup de choses. A ma vie. A ma famille, mes amis. Mon travail et mon avenir. Ce soir là, je me suis tatoué un cygne sur la cuisse. Blanc, froid et hautain au premier abord. Mais c'est un oiseau magnifique et majestueux qui avance la tête haute, peu importe le jugement des autres._

oOo

Derek était sur le point de pleurer en lisant ces mots. Stiles avait si bien comprit ce qu'il ressentait. « _Comme si cet oiseau ne le représentait pas lui, aux prises avec des problèmes qui l'emprisonnent, mais plutôt une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaite garder sous contrôle. Qu'il souhaite canaliser et gérer, sans pourtant l'éradiquer. »._ Stiles avait su décrypter ses émotions et la signification de son tatouage sans même qu'ils n'en parlent. S'il avait su à l'époque, il aurait tenté un autre sourire vers son homme.

Son oiseau représentait sa colère. Cette colère, son encre, qui l'aidait mais qui le ruinait. Cette colère qu'il avait appris a maîtriser et a dompter après ce deuxième passage au Stilinst'Ink. Et jamais il ne remercierait assez Stiles pour ce cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la gratitude immense qu'il avait ressenti envers le tatoueur en sortant du salon. Il était devenu plus fort mentalement.

Et le fait d'avoir aidé Stiles d'une certaine manière, de l'avoir fait réfléchir sur les préjugés, tira malgré lui une larme au brun. Il l'écrasa de sa paume et continua sa lecture.

 _ **Mai 2015**_

 _Soit je lui plais, soit il en veut vraiment à mon sang. Ou bien, il aime juste mon travail. Parce que là, c'est assez épique. Je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, vu un client revenir si vite après chaque tatouages. Alors qu'elle est la réponse ? Je l'ignore encore. Mais il me rend plus perplexe qu'avant._

 _IL est revenu. L'énigmatique homme à la veste de cuir. Je me sens a chaque fois un peu perdu quand je le vois traverser mon salon. Il a toujours son allure de mec qui en veut a ta vie, tu vois, mais cette fois ci il m'a paru beaucoup plus en phase avec lui même._

 _MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ? N'IMPORTE QUOI OUI ! JE LE VOIS DEUX FOIS ET ME VOICI EN PLEINE ANALYSE PSYCHOLOGIQUE ! J'avoue que c'est pas comme si je le connaissais quoi..._

 _Toujours est il que cette fois la, au lieu de vulgairement paniquer comme un oiseau tombé de son nid, j'ai décidé de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire. Pour lui montrer que je n'avait pas peur de lui ? Pour voir s'il allait m'en retourner un ?Je ne sais pas... Sûrement un peu des deux._

 _Et je dois dire/ écrire/ exprimer -bref on a compris- que quand j'ai vu ses lèvres fines remonter sur son visage pour former un charmant sourire, mon corps s'est rempli d'une sorte de chaleur._

 _Et comme il fallait bien que je passe pour un con a un moment ou a un autre, je suis resté là, a l'observer avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Putain mais qu'il a du me trouver débile a souhait ! C'est quasiment certain, j'ai vu son sourire se prolonger et s'accentuer. L'enfoiré se moquait de ma stupidité, et il avait totalement raison._

 _Cette fois ci, il m'a montré un nouveau dessin et j'avoue que l'envie de rire m'a vaguement traversé._

 _Non mais sans déconner, moi j'veux bien arrêter les préjuges deux minutes, mais une biche ? Réellement ? Franchement, un aigle, un lion ou encore un loup, j'aurai compris. MAIS UNE BICHE ? Est- ce que je m'enfonce dans l'ancienne vision que j'avais de cet homme, a savoir serial killer mangeur de cerveau de bébés ? Peut être, et sûrement._

 _Soit, il a eu sa biche. Et je dois dire que tatouer Bambi sur la cuisse musclé d'un présumé ex-taulard, ya plus excitant comme après midi !_

 _Même si... même si, il est a noter qu'il m'a encore dévisagé de cet air que je ne comprends pas et qui me rend nerveux. Comme si j'étais le Bambi de son loup. Et les frissons n'ont cessé de parcourir mon échine pendant cette longue séance._

 _Mais je me trombe peut être ! Peut être étais-ce seulement un regard gêné, après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un inconnu vous demande de retirer votre pantalon pour des raisons purement professionnelles, si ?_

 _Mais une fois encore, je me perds dans mes déboires de jeune perdu._

 _Je me demande s'il va continuer a venir. Malgré son aura destructrice, je pense qu'il n'est pas si froid au fond. Est-ce qu'un gros dur se ferait tatouer une biche avec de grands yeux innocents, par pur plaisir de se dire qu'il aimerait la souiller ? Malgré le peu de mots que nous échangeons, je voudrai croire le contraire... croire que sous cet air dur, se trouve un cœur tendre._

 _Et tant pis si ça fait cliché gnangnan. J'ai déjà dit que j'emmerdais les préjugés non ?_

oOo

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire en pensant a cette séance. Il est vrai que Stiles lui avait paru stressé et un peu bouleversé. Mais son flair de loup n'aide pas a lire dans les pensées, si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme semblait si chamboulé en sa présence. Il espérait que c'était pour une bonne raison, et que sous le sourire d'ahuris qu'il lui avait offert se trouvait la preuve que Stiles voyait au delà de son apparence dévastatrice.

Et il avait raison. Bon, en faisant abstraction de la partie souillage de Bambi et du slip.

Même si avec le recul, Derek peut avouer sans peine qu'a l'époque, il sentait sa peau s'échauffer sous les doigts fins de Stiles. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne sait résister a la douce prise que ce dernier a sur lui, sa poigne qu'il sait a la fois ferme mais chaleureuse.

Pour la petite histoire, c'est pour symboliser la pureté et l'innocence que le loup avait choisit la biche. Il voulait porter sur lui une marque de candeur, de beauté. Quelque chose qui puisse lui rappeler que tout peut changer, que tout peu être beau. Et c'est en observant Stiles lui tatouer son oiseau en cage qu'il avait pensé a la biche. Ses yeux marrons insolites, aux reflets de malice et d'espièglerie lui ont tout de suite donné cette idée.

Derek sait que ce qui suit cette date la, c'est un moment important dans le tournant qu'a pris leur relation. Et il se languit de voir comment Stiles l'a vécu.

 _ **Juin 2015**_

 _Je ne pense pas que ce soit mon corps de rêve -quoi ? On peut plus s'envoyer des fleurs en privé maintenant ?- ou mon sourire d'ange qui l'attire dans ma boutique. C'est mon travail, c'est certain._

 _Pourtant, une partie de moi -infime la partie, faut pas déconner non plus- espère que c'est ma personne et non mon talent qui le pousse a revenir et surtout qui l'ont poussé a réagir comme ça._

 _Remettons nous en situation. J'étais en train de percer un homme, a peine plus vieux que moi. Je dois dire qu'il était plutôt pas mal, en fait. En dépassant le fait qu'il semblait avoir un certain fétichisme pour les cranes, a en juger par son tee-shirt et ses tatouages aux bras, il était vraiment beau. Alors peut être que quand il a laisser traîner sa main sur mon fessier, peut être et je dis bien PEUT ETRE que j'ai apprécié. Bon, il faut dire que c'est pas trop futé comme geste, j'étais en train de lui percer l'arcade et me surprendre de la sorte aurait pu avoir quelques conséquences douloureuses. Mais comme je suis un pro -pas d'ironie ici-, tout c'est bien passé. Je me suis autorisé un regard sur son visage et le mien a pris feu en voyant de quelle manière il me fixait, d_ _'un air farouche et passionné, avec un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'explication de sa main sur mon cul._

 _Bon, je dois aussi préciser quelque chose, ami policier ou quoi que tu sois cher lecteur du futur. J'aime la bite. C'est un fait. Et même si je suis tenté de m'excuser pour mes mots crus, je le suis encore plus pour ce qui va venir. Ne m'en veut pas de devoir te détailler ça. Mais il faut dire que ce mec... Il savait embrasser, putain.._

 _Mais je te préviens également. Je ne suis pas du genre a me faire mes clients ! Du moins, pas trop souvent... Et puis même, qu'est ce qui m'en empêche, hein ? Je suis un jeune tatoueur gay qui est responsable de ses actes et qui est conscient des conséquences ! -pas toujours, mais la ferme petite voix intérieure-_

 _Si je dis ça c'est pour que tu ne me juge pas trop vite, même si c'est ce que je fais souvent... désolé. Adulte mais con._

 _Pour en revenir a ma petite vie bien excitante -comme la bouche de ce brûlant inconnu- revenons à nos moutons. Après avoir finis de le percer correctement une fois ma surprise passée et mon désir grandissant, il m'a légèrement tiré vers lui, de manière a me faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Le sourire lubrique sur ses lèvres pleines ne me laissaient pas de glace, alors j'ai laissé mon envie prendre le dessus et je me suis installé a califourchon sur lui. A en juger par son soupir de satisfaction et sa main descendant lentement dans mon dos pour rejoindre mes fesses, cet homme devait sûrement vouloir me baiser. Et la pensée me traversa que moi aussi, je voulais qu'il me baise._

 _Le frisson qui a parcouru ma peau l'a encouragé et il a prit mes lèvres en otages, tandis que j'enfouissais mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds._

 _Il les a d'abord mordillés avant de prendre ma bouche en siège, la remplissant de la langue, cherchant la mienne._

 _Seigneur -pardonnez moi de parler de lui dans un instant pareil, au fait-, il embrassait comme un dieu. Et le piercing de sa langue me faisait voir les étoiles, caressant et explorant tout ce qui était a sa portée. Rien que de l'écrire, j'en rougie. A cet instant la, j'imaginais déjà cette langue habile parcourir mon corps, laissant sur son passage un sillon de frissons et de soupirs. A cette pensée, j'ai lâché malgré moi un gémissement appréciateur, alors qu'il commençait a malaxer mon fessier par dessus mon jean._

 _Alors qu'il allait tenter d'aventurer sa main dans ce dernier -mon jean, hein, pervers-, j'en entendu la clochette de l'entrée retentir et la porte se fermer avec fracas._

 _Je n'a pas percuté tout de suite, j'étais tellement bien, blottit contre cet inconnu au charme ravageur..._

 _Et puis j'ai entendu un sec raclement de gorge. J'ai senti du mécontentement et de la colère dans l'air. Et j'ai su. IL était la. De nouveau. Alors que je me trouvais dans une situation embarrassante. J'ai de nouveau gémis -de désespoir cette fois ci- puis détaché mes lèvres de celles de mon client. Celui ci a eu l'intelligence d'agir avec classe. Je me suis levé pour rejoindre le comptoir, non sans avoir jeté un regard d'excuse a Mister-J'embrasse-Tellement-Bien-Que-Tu-T'en-Souviendra-Jusque-Dans-Ton-Lit-De-Mort avant. Il m'a sourit et m'a tendu un billet avant de venir m'embrasser furtivement. Puis il est partit, un rictus vainqueur accroché a ses magnifiques lèvres._

 _J'ai rougit comme une tomate avant de me reprendre et de me consacrer a Monsieur Bambi. Celui ci me dévisageait avec un air a la fois satisfait et déçu, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi. Il pensait être mon seul client canon ou quoi ?_

 _Attendez, est ce que je viens vraiment d'écrire qu'il est canon ? Wow, ça va plus. Faut vraiment que je me trouve un plan cul, parce que si je commence a trouver le gangster sexy, je sais pas où ça va me mener cette merde..._

 _Je me désespère tout seul parfois. Mais.._

 _Enfin, bon. Retour a mon récit palpitant -percevez l'ironie-._

 _Tandis qu'il continuait a me fixer avec un regard remplis d'émotions chiantes a déchiffrer, j'ai esquivé le contact en baissant les yeux sur le billet de Monsieur Piercing. J'ai dis « Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous ... ». Je me suis stoppé en voyant que mon client m'avait laissé son numéro sur un bout de papier et me lavait donné avec son paiement. Après m'être mordu la lèvre en repensant a ce baiser, j'ai posé le bout de papier froissé sur le bord de mon comptoir, sur la pile des dessins urgents._

 _Attendez une minute, le mec avait le papier préparé dans sa poche ou quoi ? Genre il savait que je succomberais ? Ou bien il se trimballe avec un milliard de cette merde pour la distribuer a tire larigot quand il voit un mec pas trop mal ? L'enfoiré, il sait ce qu'il fait !_

 _Une seconde plus tard et je décidais de reconcentrer mon attention sur mon actuel client. Un peu de professionnalisme tout de même !_

 _Il avait un sourcil inquisiteur relevé et il m'observait d'un œil un peu mauvais. De quoi être parfaitement a l'aise pour la suite, bien évidemment. Mais il m'a surprit. Il a eu l'air d'effectuer un travail de reprise de lui même en touchant son flanc -celui avec l'oiseau en cage- et après avoir fermé puis réouvert les yeux, il m'a dit : «C'était votre petit-ami ?»_

 _HEIN ? C'est quoi cette question tout droit sortit de nulle part ? Et puis, en quoi ça le regarde, franchement ?_

 _Mais bon, au fond de moi, j'ai sentis le besoin de m'expliquer. Alors j'ai démenti :_

\- Non, c'était un client.

\- Ah d'accord. Désolé pour la question indiscrète _. -Ah, il avait au moins la décence de s'en rendre compte, le salop !-_

\- Non, c'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de... _-et j'ai gigoté comme une merde pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne baise pas avec tout ce qui passe la porte de mon salon-_ … de faire ça … _-il paru soulagé l'espace d'un instant avant que j'ajoute-_...ici.

 _Il eu l'air instantanément grognon, et sans que je sache pourquoi, je savais que c'était de ma faute. Mais j'ai décidé de m'en foutre complètement et d'évacuer toute la culpabilité de mon corps pour la remplacer par du calme plat. Garder la tète froide. Meilleure solution pour interagir avec des personnes ... au genre douteux ?_

 _En tout cas, il paru s'en apercevoir alors il calqua son attitude sur la mienne. Il m'informa que cette fois ci, il n'avait pas de dessin tout fait. Qu'il avait l'idée et qu'il voulait que je réalise le croquis moi même. Dire que je fut surpris aurait été une erreur. J'ETAIS MEGA SURPRIS OUAIS !_

 _Alors j'ai pris note de ce qu'il voulait : la lune dans toutes ses phases d'évolution dans le temps. A vrai dire, j'avais déjà ma petite idée. Il me remercia et après un léger sourire pincé, me salua et partit, laissant le plaisir a mes yeux de détailler sa silhouette de dos, et son cul bombé._

 _Après avoir secoué la tête pour chasser ces pensées, je me suis directement lancé dans mes dessins, afin de ne pas perdre le fils de mon inspiration. Je ne lui avais même pas demandé son nom. Crétin._

 _Alors oui, j'espère que c'est moi qui l'intéresse. Et que c'est ça qui l'a fait réagir si bizarrement en me voyant avec l'autre._

 _En y repensant, je n'ai jamais plus revu le bout de papier froissé avec le numéro après que mon mystérieux serial killer soit partit._

 _Coïncidence ?_

 _oOo_

Derek ne savait pas comment se sentir. Le seul adjectif qu'il trouva pour décrire ses sentiments fut »perturbé ». Il était envahit par la rage de se rappeler ce moment où il avait interrompu Stiles et cet autre homme. Il se souvient parfaitement du sentiment de victoire qu'il avait sentis sur ce connard, autant que celui d'excitation qui s'échappait du tatoueur. Une odeur si forte qu'elle lui en faisait frémir les narines a chaque fois. Excepté cette fois ci. Car il n'était pas le sujet de ce désir, et que malgré lui, il avait senti une fêlure se créer dans son cœur. Lui qui avait tant espéré pouvoir être plus qu'un client pour le jeune homme, était blessé de voir qu'un autre y était parvenu avant lui. Mais le fait que Stiles ai démentit, après avoir vu le papier avec le numéro, il sut qu'il avait encore une chance. Alors oui, il avouait sans peine avoir silencieusement piqué le papier tandis que le jeune homme notait ses idées pour son nouveau tatouage.

A cet instant, il avait décidé que rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait d'avoir Stiles, dont il ignorait encore le nom a ce moment la.

Toutefois le plaisir de se rendre compte que son homme s'était également intéressé a lui très rapidement le gagna. Avait-il été si aveuglé par sa déception qu'il n'avait pas perçu l'intérêt de Stiles sur lui ?

Cependant, Derek grogna en repensant a la description de son amour a propos du baiser échangé avec son client. La jalousie fut telle qu'il décida qu'après la lecture du carnet, il irait se faire quelques autres trous. A savoir dans la langue. Il ferait oublier ce baiser a Stiles, peut importe le prix !

Pour ce qui était du tatouage, Derek devait avouer qu'il en est très heureux. Avoir les différentes phases de la lune descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ça lui plaisait fortement. Presque autant que le souvenir qu'il avait de cette séance de tatouage du mois d'après.

 _ **Juillet 2015**_

 _Je suis définitivement perdu. Je crois qu'il s'amuse avec moi. Je crois qu'il veut tester mes limites. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?_

 _IL est revenu, comme de bien entendu, pour se faire tatouer après avoir validé mon dessin. L'idée ? Une série de cercles, plus ou moins remplis selon la période de la lune, dévalant la colonne vertébrale du beau ténébreux en partant sous le triskel. Je dois avouer que j'étais assez fier de moi. Et lui aussi._

 _Il a validé le dessin, et après avoir placé le carbone sur sa peau, j'ai sortit mon matos en attendant que le dessin sèche._

 _L'été, espèce d'enfoiré. On est en été. J'ai HORREUR de la chaleur. Alors dès que le saison chaude montre le bout de son nez, je sors mes shorts et débardeurs. Comme ce jour la._

 _Après m'être penché pour récupérer mes flacons d'encre, j'ai tout de suite sentis son regard sur moi. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction m'a confirmé qu'il lorgnait bel et bien sur la peau pale de mes -magnifique disons le- jambes et sur mes -sublimes- fesses._

 _J'ai tout ce suite ressentis une folle envie de caresser ses joues avant de venir embrasser cette fine bouche. Il a dut apercevoir mon changement de pensée -comment, que diable?- parce qu'il a brutalement tourné son regard vers moi avant de me sourire avec innocence. Me donnant encore plus envie de l'embrasser et de déposer toutes sortes de marques sur sa peau. Mes pensées déplacées me faisant tourner au rouge pivoine, couleur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller, encore moins quand il retira son tee-shirt pour me laisser accès a son dos._

 _Gangster et tueur en série peut être. Dieu Grec a s'en manger les phalanges, absolument. J'ai ravalé tous mes sentiments de bonheur a cette vue si parfaite et j'ai commencé a le tatouer, dans le plus grand des calmes._

 _C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans mon métier. Je suis totalement immergé dans mon art et j'arrive a faire abstraction aux tonnes de muscles luisant sous mes doigts._

 _C'est vrai quoi ! Je n'ai autorisé mon cerveau a se reconnecter qu'après la fin de la séance. Et je dois dire que je suis absolument fier du résultat._

 _Mon dessin est simple, certes. Je ne me suis pas perdu dans des détails qu'IL aurait pu trouver superflus. Cet individu des plus sexy a maintenant une série de ronds noirs,remplis, vides ou en demi cercle qui s'étale sur sa colonne._

 _Quand il a m'a tendu ses billets, il a effleuré la dos de ma main de ses doigts, et un frisson a fait redresser les cheveux dans ma nuque. Il a parut s'en rendre compte et un sourire taquin se dressa sur ses lèvres. Il m'a fait un léger signe et a franchit la porte, me laissant avec le bruit de la cloche de l'entrée résonnant dans mon cœur._

 _J'ai peur. J'ai réellement peur a présent. Je ne me perds plus dans ma blague de tueur en série et je sais que ça va trop loin._

 _Je sais. Je sais qu'il flirte avec moi. Mais il ne fait rien. Il ne tente rien de concret avec moi et la déception qui m'habite a cette pensée me désespère._

 _Alors je me retrouve tétanisé par la peur. Celle d'accorder trop d'importance a ce qu'il considère sûrement être un flirt sans conséquence. Et de m'accrocher a l'idée que je caresserai un jour cette peau pour autre chose qu'un tatouage._

 _Je suis ridicule. Je le connais depuis seulement 5 mois et je suis dans cet état._

 _Et encore, que dis-je ? Je ne le connais même pas._

 _Stiles, arrête tes conneries et concentre toi pour trouver quelqu'un._

 _oOo_

Derek se sentait mal a présent. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait envisagé que Stiles puisse souffrir de son comportement.

Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Son odorat de loup lui avait bien confirmé que le tatoueur ressentait une attirance pour lui mais...

Il avait eu le cœur serré en lisant le récit de ce mois la. Il avait tellement apprécié ce moment, sentir le désir sur la peau de Stiles, ses mains sur lui et l'idée que son tatouage soit parfaitement réussi.

Quand il avait effleuré la main du tatoueur et sentit sa réaction, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient remontés de leur propre volonté.

Mais a présent, il songeait que peut être, Stiles avait mal interprété son geste. Pensant qu'il jouait avec lui. Et il repensa a la signification de son tatouage.

La lune. Elle représentait pour lui le changement. Elle influait sur son attitude et son physique, faisant de lui une autre personne.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait les différentes phases de la lune. Comme les différents traits de caractère de quelqu'un.

Tantôt grognon, tantôt souriant, parfois jaloux et même joyeux, cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Un tout. Derek. Et qu'il ne se définissait pas par une seule attitude, celle du coléreux.

On lui avait trop souvent reproché d'être fermé au monde, aux autres. Qu'il parlait peu et n'accordait pas sa confiance. Personne ne voyait au delà de cette caractéristique un peu austère.

Il avait parfois l'impression que lui et lui seul savait. Savait qu'il n'était pas la brute mécontente que tout le monde envisageait en le voyant marcher, les poings enfoncés dans sa veste en cuir. Alors cette idée de tatouage lui était venue, et il trouvait ça parfait.

Il trouvait le moyen de voir son magnifique tatoueur de nouveau.

Mais apparemment, ce dernier avait tout interprété de travers.

Et se tourmentait a son sujet.

 _ **Août 2015**_

 _Pourquoi je fais ça ? Je me le demande. A quoi bon continuer ce journal alors que je sais pertinemment qu'IL n'est pas un tueur -du moins, je l'espère-._

 _Enfin bref. Je suis en vacances. La boutique n'est pas ouverte et je passe la plupart de mes journées et finir des dessins en cours pour prendre de l'avance._

 _Je sors de temps en temps, pour m'aérer et boire un coup. Voir si quelqu'un ai a mon goût. Mais a chaque fois que je vois une veste en cuir ou un dos large, mon cœur s'accélère sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit et je me prends a espérer. Espérer le voir._

 _Et a chaque fois la déception est plus grande. J'en ai marre. Marre d'être dans cet état de midinette en mal d'amour. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi mal._

 _Mon cœur s'alourdit quand j'observe mes coups d'une nuit au réveil. Il n'ont pas cette barbe de trois jours que je rêve d'embrasser. Ou bien ces muscles que mes doigts veulent dévaler. Encore moins les tatouages que j'ai réalisé. Ni le regard perçant qui hante a présent mes nuits et ne donne envie de rêver pour toujours._

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois le chercher. Je ne sais pas si je dois tout faire pour l'oublier. Je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour._

 _Et je ne sais même pas qui il est._

 _Quand je suis aller rendre visite a mon vieux père, il a tout de suite vu. Vu que son fils n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Sacré instinct de flic. Entre deux Star Wars, il m'a interrogé._

 _Et comme si je redevenais l'adolescent hyperactif que j'ai toujours été au fond de moi, j'ai vidé mon sac._

 _J'ai l'impression que ça a duré des heures, peut être étais-ce le cas. Il m'a écouté, dans le plus grand des silences et ne m'a pas interrompu._

 _Et quand ma bouche s'est enfin close, que mon histoire était enfin terminée, seulement trois mots ont traversé ses lèvres._

 _«Tu l'aimes. »_

 _Ce n'était même pas une question et mon cerveau passa un bref instant en mode off. Et quand j'ai repris le contrôle de mes capacités motrices, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour démentir. Pour lui dire que non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'un client mystère. Que si mon cœur veut désespérément le revoir, c'est parce qu'il paie toujours sans rechigner. Que j'apprécie son silence, un luxe bien trop rare face a ces gens qui viennent me raconter leur vie comme chez le coiffeur. Que si mon esprit et mes rêves impriment son image sur ma rétine, c'est seulement pour que je me bouge a trouver un homme._

 _Mais mes cordes vocales n'ont produit aucun son. Je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étais totalement muet tandis que ce constat s'imposait dans mon esprit._

 _Je l'aime._

 _Sans même savoir comment il se nomme ou ce qu'il fait. Ignorant tout de sa vie, et de ce qu'il aime._

 _J'ai fais un câlin a mon père, le remerciant pour son écoute et ses lumières._

 _Je pense que jamais je n'aurai admis cet amour si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas mit le nez dedans._

 _Tout simplement par ce que je ne comprends pas._

 _Comment je peux aimer un total étranger ? Ça me dépasse..._

 _J'espère ne plus le revoir et passer a autre chose. Pourvoir tomber amoureux -rien que ces mots me font mal au cœur- d'un homme que j'aurai rencontré. Avec qui j'aurai parlé. Que je connais._

 _Je t'en prie, Stiles. Reprends toi ! Tu t'apitoies sur un sort qui n'est même pas négatif !_

 _Tu as un appart', un salon de tatouage, de la nourriture dans ton assiette et de l'argent dans tes poches. Tu es libre de penser, de vivre et d'agir. Tu es en bonne santé et tes proches aussi._

 _Ressaisis toi, tu n'es plus celui que tu étais. Et je n'aime pas ça._

 _oOo_

Ébahi. C'était le mot. Derek avais les doigts serrés autour du carnet, la lèvres tremblantes, le cœur meurtri. Rien ne l'avait préparé a ça.

Stiles souffrant a cause de lui.

Stiles pensant a lui.

Stiles se confiant a son père a propos de lui.

Stiles admettant son amour pour lui.

Un torrent d'émotions traversait la poitrine du loup a cet instant.

La tristesse d'être a l'origine du tourment du plus jeune.

La joie de découvrir qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de lui quand ils se sont revus le mois d'après.

Et la fierté de savoir que Stiles avait changé malgré lui a son contact.

Car la réciproque était plus que vrai.

Au fil des séances, Derek s'ouvrait un peu plus a chaque fois au monde qui l'entourait. Petit a petit, certes, mais c'était tout de même du progrès ! Lui qui parlait rarement a sa famille, rabattait les oreilles de Peter et Cora avec ses descriptions de Stiles.

Il voulait devenir une meilleure personne, quelqu'un de plus chaleureux. Pour lui. Pour se présenter a lui autrement qu'en tant que client régulier au regard étrange. Pour lui dire son nom, l'inviter a sortir et conquérir son cœur.

En y repensant, Derek s'avoua ne pas comprendre son amour pour Stiles non plus. Il était tombé amoureux, comme ça. Comme quand une brise légère vous fait frissonner en automne. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il aurait tout simplement pu l'apprécier et tenter de devenir son ami. Mais il lui fallait plus que ça. Il voulait que ces bras tatoués l'enserrent et que ce regard passionné plonge au plus profond de son âme. Que ces lèvres roses l'embrassent a en perdre la raison.

C'était comme une évidence. Une parfaite et pure évidence.

Derek se replongea dans le journal, le cœur battant. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait a Stiles. Il l'avait blessé, sans réfléchir.

Il lui avait fait du mal.

A nouveau.

 _ **Septembre 2015**_

 _Je resterai fort. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est dans le sang des Stilinski._

 _On sait tous que dans la vie c'est marche ou crève._

 _J'ai donc décidé de marcher, peut importe que mes pieds soient traversés d'échardes et que mes jambes semblent vouloir s'effondrer a chaque pas._

 _Je marcherai._

 _Je ne laisserai pas cet abruti me faire du mal. Me blesser sans même le savoir. Je ne lui ferai pas cette faveur, je ne suis pas de ce genre la._

 _Alors ce n'est pas grave s'il est venu. Peut importe qu'il soit repartit. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait et moi aussi._

 _Il a eu mon cul. Et moi une raison de détester l'homme que j'aime._

 _J'étais en train de finaliser un dessin -un client voulait que je lui tatoue un astronaute sur les fesses- quand IL es arrivée. C'est malheureux a dire mais je savais que c'était lui sans même lever la tête de mon travail._

 _Son aura. Il dégage quelque chose de puissant, de fort et d'imposant. Comme s'il était une tempête dévastatrice, qui arrive et rase tout sur son passage. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne me ravagerai pas trop le cœur._

 _Mais Stiles Stilinski est un éternel rêveur._

 _Il s'est avancé vers moi et alors que mes veines battaient un record de pulsation, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Toujours aussi , il ne m'a pas apporté de croquis ou demander de lui en faire un. Il ne voulait même pas un tatouage ou bien des retouches. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait quand ces quelques mots ont franchis la barrière de ses lèvres._

 _« Est-ce que vous accepteriez un rendez-vous avec moi ? »_

 _J'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai totalement cessé de respirer. Je me suis dis « Ça y est, Stiles, tu vas enfin rentrer dans le Guiness Book des Records pour ta parfaite imitation de la carpe ! ». J'étais figé. Monsieur-Muscles-Au-Coeur-Tendre venait-il réellement de prononcer ces mots ? Ou est-ce que mon appareil auditif en avait marre de me voir patauger dans la guimauve et avait décidé de se mettre a la transmission erronée de données fondamentales pour la survie de l'espèce Stilinski en milieu hostile ?_

 _C'est comme si mon processeur interne venait de buguer, et cet homme en était la cause. Le virus._

 _A cette pensée, j'ai rigolé malgré moi. Il était entré dans ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Il avait fait son entrée fracassante et impressionnante puis avait ravagé mon quotidien, sans aucune difficulté._

 _Un vrai Cheval de Troie._

 _Je crois qu'il a mal interprété mon rire, au vue du froncement de sourcils qu'il m'a offert. Il a parut froissé, comme si je me foutais de sa gueule._

 _Et j'ai encore plus eu envie de rire. C'est vrai quoi ! Y avait-il seulement une raison pour que je refuse ? C'était la porte ouverte a plus que ce que j'aurai pu espérer et il doutait que je veuille la franchir ? Que mon rire réveille mes ancêtres, je ne veux pas faire cette erreur !_

 _Mais mon immobilité et mon amusement évident ont irrité son caractère un peu impulsif. Il s'est approché vers moi d'un pas de loup, calme et déterminé, le regard rivé dans le mien. Aucun doute la dessus, j'étais sa proie. Mais une proie consentante en est-elle vraiment une ?_

 _Il a franchit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et semblait fier d'avoir fait taire mon ricanement stupide._

 _Il était là, en face de moi. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de son torse se répercuter sur le mien. Mes yeux ont retracés les contours de son visage : sa mâchoire parfaite, ses pommettes de statue de bronze, son nez droit et ses yeux lumineux. Et a la fin, j'ai autorisé mes yeux a voir la seule partie que tout mon être réclamait en cet instant précis._

 _Ses lèvres._

 _Fines, roses et tellement magnifiques._

 _Il n'a pas cherché a me faire mariner ou bien a voir si j'allais faire le premier pas. Il s'est penché vers moi, et c'était la. Sa bouche contre la mienne. En y repensant, c'est réellement a ce moment la que j'ai réappris a respirer. J'étais en apnée depuis son entrée et un souffle de soulagement s'est insinué dans mes veines. Après coup, je me dis que j'ai été bien con._

 _Comme par réflexe, mes mains sont venues se perdre sur sa nuque et je sentais les siennes glisser dans mon dos pour venir me serrer contre lui._

 _Quand sa langue s'est faufilée contre la mienne, il a tout de suite prit le contrôle de ce baiser, me dominant de sa puissance sauvage._

 _Je crois que je ne réalisais pas la portée de ce moment. De ce baiser. J'en voulais juste plus et toujours plus. Ma peau s'échauffait et rien n'aurait pu me séparer de Lui._

 _C'est comme si toute pensée cohérente avait fui devant l'imposante présence de cet homme. Mais je le savais. Au fond de moi. J'étais beaucoup trop investit dans mes sentiments envers lui pour ne pas en ressortir blessé._

 _Il se rendrait tout de suite compte que je n'en valait pas la peine et penserait que je suis dingue. Seigneur, rien qu'a voir ce que j'écris dans ce carnet, on peut savoir que c'est le cas !_

 _Dans la famille, on joue souvent avec le feu. Ça doit être génétique ce genre de connerie ! Toujours est-il que je me suis moi même balancé un bidon d'essence sur le corps dans ce coup la. Je ne tenais plus. Mon sang bouillait. Il a descendu ses mains sur mes fesses pour que le contact entre nos corps soit encore plus grand et j'ai cru me fondre en lui. C'était terminé. Mon cerveau de Charlotte aux Fraises guimauve venait de se faire calciner par les flammes de mon désir. Comment ça cliché et gnan-gnan ? Je t'emmerde, Stiles ! Assumes c'que tu dis un peu ! Bref._

 _Tout est allé très vite après ça. Je lui ai fait comprendre que son baiser était bien beau mais que ça n'allait pas suffire. A contre cœur, je me suis détaché de ce démon de perfection avant de fermer la boutique. Le sourire carnassier qui a traversé ses lèvres en disait long. La tournure des choses était hautement a son goût._

 _Je l'ai guidé vers l'arrière boutique et je ne me suis jamais autant remercier d'y avoir mit un lit pour les moments de coups de barre au salon. Je lui ai retiré son tee-shirt et son torse me donnait la furieuse envie de laisser des marques de dents, de griffures sur sa peau.  
Il m'a déshabillé, très lentement, comme si j'étais un cadeau de Noël et m'a fait l'amour comme personne auparavant. _

_On va éviter les détails, je préfère pas m'étendre sur sa prouesse sexuelle. Le souvenir de son étreinte brûlante et de sa voix grave est déjà assez douloureux pour que je veuille l'immortaliser sur papier et me faire plus de mal._

 _Mais c'était doux. Très doux. C'était comme une valse passionnée entre deux corps que le rythme de mon cœur avait décidé d'unir. Et..._

 _Je la sens. La larme qui roule sur ma joue pendant que j'écris ces mots. Je me sens plus que débile. J'ai atteint le tréfonds de la stupidité et je le sais._

 _Je m'étais endormis dans ses bras, comme dans un cocon de bonheur, de félicité et de chaleur._

 _Je me suis réveillé seul. Et tétanisé de froid. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je crois que mon corps a compris avant moi. La douleur qui m'a traversée était comme un poison. Un poison létal. Je me suis levé et ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de moi dans un dernier espoir. Rien. Il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, comme si son passage ici n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Pas même un numéro._

 _Il avait réussi, ce connard. Et je dois dire que je lui avais facilité la tache. En lui faisant comprendre que je voulais plus que son baiser, il a du se dire que la séduction ne servait plus a rien. Il allait pouvoir me baiser sans devoir passer du temps avec moi._

 _Un trou comme un autre, pas trop farouche. Une proie facile. Un coup rapide._

 _Voila ce qui a du traversé son esprit._

 _Un reniflement dédaigneux plus tard, j'ai filé à la douche. Je voulais tout effacer. Sous l'eau, mes larmes ce sont mêlées à la purge que j'étais en train de mener. J'ai frotté ma peau pour que le fantôme de ses lèvres disparaisse à jamais. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi faible de ma vie qu'a ce moment la._

 _Mais une fois sortit, c'était finit. J'avais fais une croix sur cet enculé et remplacé mon cœur rose bonbon par un moteur de formule 1. J'étais de nouveau d'attaque. Aux oubliettes cette erreur de débutant et le regard fixé sur la route que je devais continuer de traverser._

 _M'arrêter sur un échec et en rester la ? Non. Et même si au début cela m'a parut difficile, impossible n'est pas Stilinski. J'ai fais comme d'habitude, j'ai remonté mes manches et me suis mis au boulot._

 _Et même si je dois avouer que la vengeance a traversée mon esprit, je me suis moi même rit au nez. Ma douleur était entièrement de ma faute. Big Foot m'a vu embrasser un client et s'est dit «Tien ! Un mec pas trop dégueu et facile a harponner ! »._

 _Mon erreur, ma responsabilité._

 _Et même si je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas le tueur en série sanguinaire que je croyais, il a fusillé mes sentiments sans le savoir._

 _Alors..._

 _Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente ce soir un artiste torturé. Il est tatoueur et hyperactif, sa créativité est inégalée cependant son nombre d'erreurs l'est aussi ! Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Stilinski Junior ! STILES EST DANS LA PLACE !_

 _oOo_

La tentation de brûler ce carnet et d'effacer toutes traces de la colère de Stiles envers lui avait imbibé ses pensées tout au long de la lecture. Derek se sentait sale. Même en sachant qu'il n'était pas le connard cruel que son petit ami semblait penser a ce moment la, il voulait tout ravager.

Quand on blesse quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est insupportable. On se blesse soit même et la douleur est double. On est malheureux de voir la personne aimée triste et on culpabilise de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Derek était dans ce cas. Il avait mit Stiles dans une position de rejet de l'autre, il l'avait braqué sur lui même pour éviter d'échouer de nouveau.

Le brun se sentait pendu au bout d'une corde. La gorge nouée, le sang montant au joues, le désespoir et la colère se battant en duel dans ses yeux et le sel de ses larmes craquelant sa peau.

Il avait eu un espoir. L'espoir que Stiles n'avait pas si mal interprété son absence a son réveil. Et la claque qu'il venait de se prendre ne pouvait que témoigner du contraire.

Ce jour là, il s'était encouragé a aller le voir. Lui demander un rendez vous. Derek mourait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son tatoueur et de le séduire. De voir ses propres sentiments devenir réciproques et filer le parfait amour avec cet homme décalé qui avait attiré son attention. Mais sa tentative avait été un fiasco.

Il était fébrile quant à la réaction de Stiles et il peut dire qu'elle était très inattendue. Derek ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce qu'il lui rit au nez et il en avait perdu une partie de son courage. Mais il a tout de même tenté le tout pour le tout et quitte a se faire rembarrer, l'avait embrassé.

Un pur moment de joie démesurée et un acte aux conséquences énormes.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait pu se contenter de si peu et Derek n'avait pas montré sa surprise quand il avait compris que le magnifique homme entre ses bras bouillait d'impatience de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Il était aux portes du paradis. Et Stiles en était le gardien.

Leur première fois avait été très intense dans sa douce lenteur. Derek pouvait encore très bien se souvenir de chaque détails avec exactitude.

De la manière dont les hanches de Stiles ondulaient contre les siennes. De la multitudes de grains de beauté qu'il avait parsemé de baisers, un a un. De la lueur d'extase dans ses yeux. Des gémissements affreusement merveilleux qui replissaient la pièce et lui donnait la satisfaction d'en être le seul et unique responsable. De la tendresse des gestes de Stiles et de sa peau nacrée contre son teint halé.

Il n'avait que de bons souvenirs de ce moment la. Il avait été envoûté par les mouvements du tatoueur, tombant encore plus amoureux de son coté espiègle et joueur quand ce dernier lui mordillait les oreilles et soufflait son plaisir contre celles ci.

Et l'abandonner après n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il aurait voulu l'observer dormir un moment et le voir se réveiller. L'embrasser avec douceur et enfin se présenter à lui. Lui avouer avoir des sentiments incontrôlables envers lui et mourir d'envie de découvrir chaque facettes de sa personnalité, de tout savoir sur lui et de pouvoir l'aimer inconditionnellement. Il l'aurait invité au restaurant, ce serait mit sur son trente et un pour lui et l'aurait écouté parler pendant des heures. Il l'aurait ramené chez lui avant de l'enlacer devant sa porte et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.

Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

 _ **Mars 2016**_

 _Je m'étais résolu a jeter ce carnet, le déchiqueter ou le broyer. Mais bien malgré moi, je l'avais gardé, comme le symbole d'un échec à ne surtout pas réitérer. Cependant, soyons honnêtes. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour me défaire de ce carnet qui m'a tant aidé. Peut être que ça peut paraître ridicule pour certains, mais extérioriser ses pensées, ses émotions et sa vie sur papier, c'est libérateur._

 _6 Mois. 6 mois qu'Il n'étais pas revenu. Et 1 ans depuis qu'il avait foulé le sol de son salon. Le salaud. A cette pensées, mon cœur se serre encore alors que tout est finit, que la douleur à prit fin. J'ai passé 6 mois à n'être plus moi même._

 _Moi qui aimais tant la vie et les expériences extraordinaires, j'avais l'impression d'être le fantôme d'une vie passée. Je faisais mon possible pour l'oublier, mais le fait d'y penser prouve qu'on n'oublie pas. On n'oublie jamais vraiment. J'ai collectionné les conquêtes, des hommes plus beaux les uns que les autres, qui m'ont offert de longs moments de plaisir. Mais à quoi bon ?_

 _Pour me sentir mal et nauséeux en rentrant chez moi ? Je fermais les yeux et son visage m'apparaissait. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai pleuré, seul dans mon lit, serrant un coussin contre ma poitrine, évacuant la douleur de son absence._

 _Ironique, n'est ce pas ? Pleurer l'absence de quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais._

 _Mais il est revenu. Du jour au lendemain, il s'est pointé au salon. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et son regard s'est posé sur moi comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. De derrière mon comptoir, mon corps s'est crispé. De peur, de honte, de colère, de surprise. D'amour. De haine. On dit souvent que la ligne entre l'amour et la haine est tellement fine que l'on ne sait jamais vraiment on la franchit. En cet instant, je savais que je l'avais traversé. Je lui en voulais. D'être venu, de m'avoir séduit et donné l'impression d'avoir de l'importance à ses yeux, de m'avoir baisé et d'être partit. Mais je m'en voulais aussi, pour lui avoir donné mon cœur aussi facilement, sans même qu'il ne le veuille. Alors j'avais ressentit cet élan de rage me mordre la chaire, sans que je puisse réellement l'exprimer à ma guise._

 _Il a froncé le nez, comme s'il sentait ma colère à mon odeur. Et c'était le cas._

 _Il s'est excusé. Pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures durant. Mais le temps est relatif, peut être voulais-je seulement entendre ses excuses plus longtemps. Il tremblait et sa voix était incertaine, faible. Comme si c'est moi qui lui avait brisé le cœur. L'enflure osait se faire passer pour la victime alors qu'il était le bourreau. Un reniflement dédaigneux m'a échappé. Pourquoi s'excusait-il au juste ? C'était pas clair._

 _Ce qui était sur, c'est que je ne voulais plus le voir. Alors je lui ai dit. Je lui ai balancé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Toute cette douleur que j'avais accumulée en moi, convertie en mots, en armes contre l'homme qui attisait ma haine. Il a encaissé, sans broncher. J'étais vidé de tout. J'avais tout dit. C'était comme si soudain, toute mon énergie s'était évaporée. Ça faisait du bien._

 _C'est à ce moment là qu'il a entreprit de me dire la vérité. Sa vérité. Sur qui il était et sur les raisons de son départ._

 _Je ne l'ai pas cru, je lui ai répété de dégager. Mais il est resté, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son récit avant de sortir de ma vie pour de bon._

 _Comment le croire ? Comment admettre de telles choses ?_

 _Il a gardé patience, m'assurant qu'il était extrêmement sérieux. J'ai écouté, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Et au final, il m'a montré. Mon corps entier valsait entre l'incrédulité et l'excitation. Était-ce réellement possible ? Je me suis approché, et j'étais obligé d'admettre la vérité._

 _En voyant mon changement d'attitude, il a conclut son histoire avec un simple phrase :_

 _«Je m'appelle Derek, et je suis un loup-garou.»_

 _Enfin. Un nom. Quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose de concret. Tout mon esprit était dans un brouillard total. Je lai tellement détesté d'être partit. Mais il avait fait ça pour moi. Pour nous. J'avais enfin les réponses à mes questions, et plus rien n'importait. Il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Tout doucement, j'ai sentit cette ombre pesante s'échapper de mon corps. J'ai prit une grande inspiration et j'ai répondu :_

 _«Je m'appelle Stiles. Et je t'en ai voulu à mort, connard.»_

 _Il a sourit et m'a embrassé. Oublié les blessures du passé. J'étais de nouveau dans ses bras, blottit contre son cœur, et ça m'avait manqué._

 _oOo_

Il l'avait fait. Après de longues et éprouvantes conversations avec Peter, il avait réussi. Son affaire était passé devant le Cercle des Alphas et il avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause. 6 longs mois de durs labeurs et on lui donnait enfin l'autorisation de vivre avec un humain, et de lui dire la vérité. Il avait tant attendu, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Quand il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, il avait tout de suite sentit le besoin de remuer ciel et terre pour rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Alors il était partit, aussi vite que possible pour ne pas perdre de temps. Mais les procédures d'audience étaient longues -ainsi que lointaines- et les affaires urgentes se succédaient, reléguant ses rêves de bonheur au seconde plan.

Il avait promis, juré, sué sang et eau pour leur prouver que le tatoueur méritait leur confiance. Il ne le connaissait même pas, mais il le savait.

Son débat passionné avait attendrit certains cœurs, soulevant une question importante au sein de la communauté lycanthrope. S'ils étaient capables de coexister avec les humains, pourquoi se refuser de les aimer ?

Derek n'était pas peu fier d'avoir fait bouger les choses. Cora l'avait félicité et il se sentait prêt à affronter le tatoueur.

La colère qu'il avait sentit lui avait fait du mal, mais il s'y attendait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir sans tout lui dire. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il s'était battu pour eux. Et Stiles avait finit par accepter la vérité, ainsi que son statut de loup-garou.

Il referma le carnet rouge qui lui avait délivré tous ses secrets. Il entendit les pas de Stiles qui montait les escaliers et fourra vite l'objet du délit dans le carton où il était initialement rangé. Le plus jeune entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en le voyant droit comme un piquet, un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

«Qu'est ce que t'as fais encore ?» grommela t-il, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Derek s'approcha de son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras, repensant à toute la douleur qu'il lui avait occasionné. Il le serra fort et le tatoueur lui rendit son étreinte, soupirant de satisfaction. Le brun savait tout à présent. Alors il souffla :

«Je suis désolé pour t'avoir laissé croire que je t'avais abandonné après avoir eu ce que je voulais.»

Stiles sembla surpris par cette tirade, bien loin du sujet des cartons et du déménagement. Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur la joue du loup :

«L'important c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Et puis même si je voulais te mettre une raclée, c'est impossible. Comment tabasser son petit-ami lycanthrope, je me le demande...»

 **oooOOOOooo**

Quelques jours plus tard, le déménagement était enfin finit et les cartons remplissaient le Manoir Hale. Derek, qui était partit pour une course mystère, revint avec le sourire aux lèvres, attrapant Stiles pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le plus jeune le dévisagea avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas bien. Alors Derek lui tira la langue, et Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant les deux piercings qui la traversaient.

S'ensuivit un baiser des plus chauds, dans lequel Stiles perdait le contrôle. Derek en était plus que satisfait. Après les coups de chalumeaux qu'il devait se passer sur les tatouages pour qu'ils restent, le simple pincement des piercings était agréable et la cicatrisation immédiate.

Il rompit le baiser un instant, avisa l'air totalement envoûté de Stiles et demanda :

«Alors, j'embrasse pas mieux que ton mystérieux client fétichiste des têtes de morts ?»

«Bien sur que si, toi je t'aime, idiot.» ricana Stiles, avant de froncer les sourcils à l'évocation.

Derek sentit qu'il avait gaffé et lâcha son amant avant de s'écarter. L'odeur de Stiles ne mentait pas, il puait la honte et il était mi vexé, mi en colère. Il sauta du comptoir avant de pointer un doigt inquisiteur sur Derek, bien qu'il était totalement discrédité par le rouge qui avait prit place sur ses joues :

«Me dis pas que..-»

Le loup ne le laissa même pas finir et partit en courant pour échapper aux foudres de son homme. Les pas de Stiles se firent entendre derrière lui alors qu'il criait :

«T'as lu mon carnet, enfoiré ! Reviens ici tout de suite !»

Voilà comment un loup-garou et un humain commencèrent leur premier jour de cohabitation, 5 ans après leur première rencontre.

Ils filaient le parfait amour, plein de tendresse et de tranquillité.

Quoi que...

* * *

 _Voila je suis officiellement dans le mal, dans la souffrance des feels. J'ai adoré écrire cette fanfic et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !_

 _Désolée pour les fautes et tout et tout. J'ai beau me relire, je ne suis pas infaillible ! Et un immense merci a Pouet pour son travail aussi rapide qu'efficace !_

 _Mouak !_

 _XOXO_

 _Kroko_


End file.
